


valentine's day

by taysolos



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen Are Not Related, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Modern Westeros, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taysolos/pseuds/taysolos
Summary: Daenerys Targaryn hated any type of celebration - Easter, Christmas, birthday - since, even if she decided to spend that day at home, sunk on the couch, something unfortunate happened to her. And it was for this reason that she would not go to the fair that her school had held on Valentines Day, that is, until she was dragged by Arya and Missandei. And once there, with some desirable companies and others not so much, she saw that not all celebrations were bad.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	valentine's day

“This is the last time I let you drag me into things like this” Daenerys muttered 

“If we hadn't dragged you” Arya started, looking more serious than two seconds ago “You wouldn't have come. You would have stayed at home, doing nothing, without talking to anyone.”

“That was the intention” she exclaimed “Look, if I don't leave the house the chances of a disaster happening to me are fifty percent, I don't know or talk to anyone, and the chances of an unfortunate person ruining my day are practically nonexistent. See how good my plan to spend the day at home is?” concludes, bragging when she sees Arya's determined face falter.

“Stop complaining” Missandei protested “You keep doing it the whole way!”

“I swear, I almost stopped in the middle of the street and threw you out of the car,” Grey worm said with the ghost of a smile on his lips.

“And at the end of the day you will thank us” Missandei completed.

“Really. If something bad happens to me today, no matter how small, I will end you three. because I don't know if you remember our early celebration of my seventeenth birthday ... okay, you certainly don't remember that part, because you were inside the club, having fun, and I, well, I had to stay outside, with the security guard, waiting for my mom to get there to take me home... by the way, are you aware of how shameful this is? Anyway, I had to wait for Rhaella because Arya convinced me to go there, with the full conviction that the fake ID would work. But, well, it didn't work!”

Arya however barely seemed to care about Daenerys’ speech. “Hey, it's just a school fair! What can go wrong?” she replied

They continued to walk through the tents of the fair, meanwhile Dany thought her day would be much better if she was on the couch, with a bucket of popcorn and watching anime. Arya and Missandei’s laughter pulled her out of her daydream.

“Val must be having fun over there” Arya pointed discreetly to the tent where the words "kiss tent" were written in bold red letters.

As soon as a plump, chubby boy, who couldn’t have been more than thirteen, left, Val got up and picked up a bottle of water from the floor, discreetly wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. When she saw the group, she waved at them like they were her best friends. She treated everyone like that. and maybe that was it - this genuine affection towards everyone - that always left Daenerys a step behind in relation to her. Besides the fact that she always looked at her in a strange way, although Daenerys had no idea why.

“Hey guys, how are you?” she said while hugging Missandei, Grey worm and Arya, only to then frown when she saw her. “Daenerys” was all she said, without giving her hugging or anything. Not that she cared or anything.

“So... enjoying the fair?” Grey worm spoke when the silence extended too much.

“I’m loving it!” she rolled her eyes, and it was one of the few times she saw Val being ironic. Unless she was replying to Daenerys “but I thought the fair would be for students and parents, and not grandparents, great-grandparents, uncles ... like that guy over there, in the line of my tent. I'm praying that what he's chewing is gum.”

Missandei made a sickening noise, and even Daenerys couldn't suppress a sick face. For a moment she felt so sorry for Val, since the school had selected the most screwed students in grades to be responsible for the tents, as a form of extra credit.

“Stannis said it was a party for the whole family.” Grey worm commented, making Val squint before shrugging.

“Any of you wanna to do me a favor and replace me for a few minutes? I can feel my lips going numb” she opened her eyes a little and pouted, making a cute face.

“Of course” Arya clapped hands animatedly and they looked at her as if she had gone mad “I bet Dany is dying to go there”

“For real?” Val asked.

“Are you crazy Arya?! And don't be stupid Val! I was ready to spend the day at home, when Arya and Missandei suddenly appeared in my house, giving me no time to even get ready. Do you really think I want to replace you, kissing several mouths that I don't have the slightest idea of where they went?”.

Val looked her up and down, making a face of bad taste that, for the first time, Daenerys felt bad for disliking her. “You’re mean” she mumbled slowly, before turning her back.

“Thank you very much Arya!’” Dany got irritated. She did her best not to get into arguments with Val, although she seems committed to always finding something wrong in everything Daenerys did or said, and now, because of Arya, she looked at her like she was nothing but a bunch of trash. She took a deep breath, trying to contain her anger, although it appeared Arya didn't seem to give a damn about it.

“Stop being so dramatic!” the Stark said.

She just rolled her eyes, muttering a "See you later" while she turned her back on the three. Walking for a few minutes, just looking at the stalls and occasionally starring back, not really knowing who she was looking for. This is until she saw that silver hair, almost white, while the tall boy gestured with his hands and laughed with two other people.

“Hey Vis” she called, making him turn to her. He broke into a smile as Daenerys walked quickly to him.

“Hey Dany! You didn't tell me you were coming” he commented, drinking a transparent liquid, that she highly doubted was water, from a plastic cup.

“I wasn’t. But Missandei and Arya were about to drag me by the hair to come” she laughed, being accompanied by her brother.

“Is Arya here?” she just went to look at the boy with dark hair next to Viserys.

“Yes, why? Are you running away from her?” Dany joked, laughing when she heard Gendry’s denial “By the way, she was looking for you.”

“Come on, Gendry. Back to the chains” Viserys threw his head back, letting out a laugh that made many people around look at them.

“Ah, no problem. Grey worm is keeping her company in the meantime.” she couldn't help the evil smile while Gendry’s eyes widened.

“I'm going to talk to her now” he mumbled, walking hurriedly away. Half of the school knew about the infatuation Grey worm had for Missandei, and the other half suspected.

“How’s Rhaella?”

“Mama is alright. And dad, how is he?”

“He's good. I think he’ll be traveling next week to Essos, for business “ he replied before taking another sip of the liquid from the cup.

“Will he stay there for a while?”

“A week, I think.”

“You could come stay with mom and I during those days” she suggested, almost regretting it. Viserys kept his expression rigid and gave a slight nod. Their parents got divorced when Viserys was three and Daenerys two, Aerys, got him while she stayed with their mom. Her brother understood this arrangement as a kind of rejection by Rhaella, not realizing that it was the easiest, since she did not have the means - mainly financial, even if their dad helped - to take care of two children in the small apartment they still live in today. “By the way” she quickly changed the subject “Shouldn't you be selling popcorn?”

Her brother laughed before he answered. “Can you imagine me selling popcorn? And I don't need extra credit.”

“Really? Say that to your physics teacher” she snapped, although she could never see him smiling gently at a five-year-old child while handing him a packet of popcorn.

“Besides, fifty dollars solves everything. That guy agreed to stay until the end of the fair in my place” he pointed with his chin at a brunette boy, whom Dany recognized from literature classes, leaning against the popcorn cart.

“You have no shame, do you?” asked playfully while smiling when she caught him following two girls with his eyes “Well, see you later.” Viserys shrugged. Before Daenerys could take two steps, a voice echoed from behind her, causing the girl to stop and slowly turn her head in his direction.

“Won't you say hi to me Dany?” Jon held a sarcastic and malicious smile on his thin, defined lips.

Daenerys wondered how she hadn't noticed him before. Viserys could get girls' attention wherever he went, but Jon Snow was the type that truly shone, obviously, not in the literal sense of the word. But he was the type to make anyone look; Jon was a little taller than Viserys, making her head be more or less at the level of his shoulders, his arm and stomach muscles were evident whenever he walked, complementing his broad torso.

"Hi," she muttered dryly, turning around and going back to making her way to nowhere. After about ten steps, she stopped, looking around to see if she could find any of her friends, Daenerys felt someone bump into her.

“Oh! Why did you suddenly stop?” Jon’s breath made the hairs on the back of her neck stand.

“Fuck, Snow!” exclaimed, turning back in a jump. “Why? Were you following me?”

“Hm” he frowned, seeming to think “In fact, ‘following in your footsteps’ sounds a little less psychotic.”

“What a fucking difference does that make?”

“Uh, such ugly words coming out of such a pretty mouth…” he left the sentence in the air, Daenerys wanted to slap him. Whenever they talked, without exception, he would leave a few incomplete sentences, she didn’t understand him and it irked her to no end.

“Shouldn't you be with Viserys?” asked, shaking her head after she tried to guess how he would complete the sentence. It was useless.

“Viserys is kind of busy, I didn't want to disturb him” he indicated with his hand where Vis was talking to the two girls. Jon, like her brother, had a plastic cup in his hand, and she could smell alcohol when he sipped from the liquid.

“Interesting. Vodka in a ‘party for the whole family’?” she used the slogan that Stannis talked about during the whole month that he promoted the fair.

“Don't be such a stick in the mud, Targaryen” Jon wrinkled his nose, a gesture that she immediately thought was cute. “Have you seen anyone have fun here since you arrived? It never hurts to try to have fun in my own way.”

“Yeah, whatever” she shrugged, walking again. Now she was really looking for some of her friends, fearing that she would have to spend the rest of the party just in the company of Snow. He was always oozing sarcasm and superiority and, uh, that pissed her off too much. Ignoring the fact that she, without a logical and apparent reason, felt uneasy when he was around, as if Daenerys had been shocked and her pulse had increased considerably.

‘Okay Arya, I can forgive you for being a cow with me, just show up right now, please!’. she thought, looking everywhere as Jon followed her. He followed the girl so silently that she only knew that he was still behind her because, from time to time, she caught a glimpse of his dark hair.

Daenerys almost knelt and thanked the heavens when she saw the back of Missandei's leather jacket and Grey worm's dark brown hair buying soda from a little bar. As soon as she took the first step towards them, an expression of relief on her face, vice Director Stannis simply sprang up from the floor. Well, it's the only explanation Daenerys could find, since he wasn't in front of her five seconds ago.

“Um,guys... Are you, uh, busy?” he asked “With something important, Snow” completed, narrowing his eyes when the brunette opened his mouth to answer. Before she even tried to open her mouth Hodge continued “Great. So, can you do me a favor?” he asked, and Jon and Dany shared a look. As if they had a choice.“Here” he handed them a small basket, some cardboard hearts, red and pink, inside it.

“What the fuck, exactly, is this?” Jon expressed her thoughts.

“Take care with your language,Snow. You can be extremely ... charismatic, to the point of convincing Principal Melisandre of how innocent you and that white-haired friend of yours are, but you don't fool me” Stannis blurted out, causing Jon to close his mouth.

But he recovered his posture quickly, snorting. “Really? Nice.”

"This is the Elegant Mail," Stannis continued as if Jon hadn't even opened his mouth.

"Sorry,Stannis," she began, somewhat uncertain to question him, seeing that his mood was not the best. At least, not with Jon. “But wasn't there a girl responsible for this?”

“If you can find her here, then you don't have to do that” he held out the basket with a poker face expression, not even a sarcastic smile to accompany his sentence, but also without a bored frown. With no expression.

“Ouch. It's not because you're an idiot who can't keep his mouth shut that he needs to be thick with me” she mumbled when Stannis had already moved away and she could hear Snow’s screech of indignation.

“And that's not a reason to you be irritated with me, after all, it's not my fault that the girl didn't come”

“Whatever” rolling here yes “Let's get to work” she said, throwing the basket over him.

After all, she could throw it at the first one who came to talk to her since she couldn't physically hurt the girl who was responsible for this and who was making her day even worse.

Dany may have hated other celebrations.

But from now, she definitely hates Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, this the first fic a write in english so i would love to know your opinions about it. Thank you so much Ana and Dany for being my betas and basically re-write everything lol, you're the best.


End file.
